A Timelord's Wedding
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: This day was going to be perfect, the day I thought nothing could go wrong. But instead of of having cake I'm once again combining fate! Those wedding bells are never good for me at all…
1. Before Reading A Timelord's Wedding

Before Reading A Timelord's Wedding

Hello there! Thee-Shipper-of-Ships here. I'm here to introduce my hopefully not too long chapter story. A Timelord's Wedding.

This is a Doctor Whooves FanFiction and to warn you now. The Doctor may be a bit out of character at some points.

I'm basing this story off of This Day Aria Companion Version. I had written in the comments that I was going to write this.

I didn't expect 5 people commenting that I should send the link and having lots of people liking it as well.

That means, a lot of people are wanting this! Which means, I kinda need to take a break from TFF for awhile. I'm sorry!

The plot into what the video is that it is based off of a tumblr called Discorded Whooves, but in the first cover it was a paring of TWILIGHT and the Doctor.

This however is the Companion version, which means… DERPYXDOCTOR4EVA!

Don't bash it on me! Don't like, don't read!

Anyway,

I actually am not one for Discorded Whooves, sorry, however I do know enough about him to make this. I hope.

In the vid it says (Spoilers) that What if Discorded Whooves and the real Doctor became two different people and the real Doctor and Derpy (Twilight -_-") were going to get married but Discorded Whooves wants her to himself? So yeah.

But, I do suggest you read my one-shot called, I Have Nothing, it's kinda like… how the Hobbit is with Lord of the Rings. It starts before the story but you don't have to read it.

Yes, I Have Nothing is most likely the LONGEST one-shot I have ever written in history. I actually didn't really mean for it to be that long though so… that's a good read! Trust me!

If you DON'T decide to read it, here are some things to know.

•The Doctor and Derpy are already sort of dating

•They have met Discorded Whooves before (well dur) and has already said he loved Derpy

•Discord is defeated by them

So yeah! I hope you Bronies and Pegasisters like it and stuff.

And if you like it enough, I may put this on FimFiction as well, but it's maybe not going to be as good as you think.

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


	2. Prologue

A Timelord's Wedding

Prologue

Gala Proposal

"Man, that was some adventure!" A British voice exclaimed, "Wasn't it Derpy?"

"Yeah, lets not go back there for awhile." Said a mare voice.

Now the scene is now set in the TARDIS, our familiar Timelord known as the Doctor, a brown stallion earth pony with a kinda spiked up mane that was a darker brown, he also had on a green tie that suited him nicely and had a rich hourglass cutie mark, working away while his companion, Ditsy Doo, more known as Derpy Hooves is sitting on the ground, clearly exhausted. She was actually a pegasus meaning her body compared to the Doctors was quite small, but she didn't mind it. Her coat was a nice grey and her messy mane was a nice blond. What was most interesting to the Doctor were her eyes. They were a bright golden color that could easily reflect her emotions, but, as her left eye stood in place, her right eye was off-centered. To this day the Doctor doesn't know why her eyes are like that.

"Aw, c'mon, it's wasn't so bad!" The Doctor said, turning away from the control panel then sitting next to the wall-eyed mare.

"Sure, being chased by Daleks sure was 'fun'." She said sarcastically.

"Hey," The Doctor put a hoof on her shoulder, "Why don't we go some place calm. Canterlot. We won't even leave the box if you don't want to."

"We can go out, I'm sorry Doctor, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap." Derpy said as she stood up.

"Alright, have a good sleep." The Doctor said, getting up as well.

"Thanks Doctor." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

The Doctor smiled at the mare as she left. Then focused on working around the TARDIS as he reflected on has been going on for him.

He has been a pony for quite some time now. Yet, he still finds every new bit of information about the culture and gets excited about it. He still laugh at the pony jokes. Well, he calls them pony jokes. Everypony, somepony, relative names, and just about everything. He can't believe none of these ponies see it! It's hilarious!

Then Derpy, wow, during this whole, being turned into pony out of no where thing. He never truly expected to meet her. From the past, his assistances always mean a lot to him. Yet, he always does avoids romantic relationships. Somehow, this was different, the fact that this is such a place full of love and happiness, basically a paradise compared to his dimension. He, couldn't help but get wrapped under the love that Derpy brought him.

Ever since the… Discorded matter, they've been together happily ever since. In fact, if you looked into the Doctor's pocket, you would see a black box with a little ring in it.

Now, the Doctor didn't know how proposals went in this land, speaking they don't have fingers… however, this didn't matter to him at the moment. He wanted to do this, he felt confident, however, he needed the perfect place and time to do it.

Hmm… a place with no distractions, really fancy like, maybe in Derpy's timeline…

Wait, the Grand Dance thing! Yes, the formal dance party held at Canterlot, which is where they were going anyway. What was it called…

Grand Glopping Gala, yeah, maybe she'd like that. Then, he would ask her to dance. Then, in front of everypony (The Doctor snickered as he thought this phase) would kneel down and ask.

Yes, perfect. Just need to get the right time and talk to one of the princesses…

Derpy awoke from her slumber from a polite knock at her door. Derpy yawned and screeched before calling out.

"Come in."

The Doctor popped his head inside the door, then opened the door fully.

"Hi Doctor, how long was I asleep for?" She asked.

"Just about a hour an a half." The Doctor said, "I was wondering… would you possibly like to go to that Grand Glopping Gala thing tonight?" Derpy's eyes widened.

"Did… you just say, the 'Grand Glopping Gala'?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I thought it would be kind of fun! Would you like to-"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! The Grand Glopping Gala is one of the biggest celebrations ever! I've never ever been able to go!" Derpy said, her eyes shinning like the stars as she imagined herself there.

"Well, I thought we could possibly go together if you wanted." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't wait! I'm going to go pick out my dress!" She said, she ran out the door in excitement.

"Well, that wasn't-"

"Oh, Doctor!" Derpy called. She ran back in and kissed his face all over.

"Thank you!" She said, then finally ran to her room.

The Doctor grinned, kiss marks all over his muzzle.

"-That hard…" He said and fainted on the ground in bliss.

"Ditzy! C'mon, we are going to be late!" The Doctor called.

"Sorry Doctor! It's been awhile since I wore formal stuff." She said coming up the stairs.

"Oh, don't be silly, I bet you look-" The Doctor paused as his companion finally came into view.

Derpy had her mane into a bun, but two parts were curled and her bangs were slightly curled as well. Her dress was a navy blue and had small light blue outlines of bubbles all over the skirt that weren't that noticeable but, it still worked. She also had a black short sleeved jacket that sort of covered the front.

"…Doctor?" Derpy asked.

"Beautiful…" He muttered. Derpy blushed and looked away.

"Do you really think so?" She asked shyly.

The Doctor smiled and walked over and put a hoof on her cheek. Derpy looked up at her Doctor as he chuckled.

"Yes, I really think so. Don't ever think I don't." He said as he pecked her lips. Until bringing her to a more serious one.

The two lips danced together until they both pulled away to breathe for air. They smiled at each other as they walked towards the door.

The Doctor opened the door and got out, they set right next to the entrance of the castle.

"May we go fair maiden?" He asked. Derpy giggled.

"We shall." She said.

"Well, the place is… fancy." The Doctor said looking around.

"Yeah, it seems like all the fanciest ponies came." Derpy said.

"Well, I guess you can say that. Oh look, there's Princess Celestia and Luna. Why don't we go say hi?" The Doctor said.

"I-I don't know, I mean, Princess Celestia and Luna already looks super busy with talking to everypony else." The Doctor chuckled a bit at the pony humor.

"C'mon Derpy. I'm sure that Princess Celestia and Luna won't mind, lets go!" The Doctor as he led them to the end of the line.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. We have never really talked to Celestia expect if its… after saving her life." She whispered quietly.

"Derpy, it doesn't have to be a secret that we are friends with Celestia. This is going to be fun!" He said.

"Alright, if you say so."

They wait for about 10 minutes before finally coming before Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Ah, Doctor, how wonderful it is to see you again." Luna said.

"You as well Princess."

"And, Ditzy, or do you prefer Derpy?" Celestia asked.

"Umm, either way is fine, Princess." she said bowing to them.

Both of the princesses laughed, "Oh Derpy, there is no need to bow." Luna said.

"After all, we owe our life's to you both." Celestia said.

"It's never a problem at all good princesses. We are always willing to help." The Doctor said.

"Very well then, have a good night you two." Celestia said.

"You as well." Derpy said.

As they walked away, the Doctor turned to her.

"I told you everything would be fine!" He said.

Derpy sighed, "I guess you were. You win." She admitted.

"Ha ha! Another victory to the Timelord!" The Doctor grinned. Derpy giggled at the Doctor's silliness.

She was suddenly tapped on the shoulder she turned to see a white stallion hold out a of hoof to her.

"Could I-" The stallion stopped after taking a glaze of the mare he was asking. He gasped and took his hoof away, like he was afraid she would bite him.

"Wha- what is wrong with you!" He yelled, everypony else started to turn and mutter about what was going on.

"Your eyes! Are you trying to freak me out?" He asked.

Everypony gasped when they actually looked at the mare. Derpy looked around for an exit. It was too difficult move. She was scared. The Doctor was angry, he stepped in front of her like a shield.

"Who do you think you are?!" He yelled at him.

"I, am Prince Blueblood. And, she," He said pointing at Derpy, "Is a monstrosity." He said.

"No she is not! She is beautiful." He said.

"How? She can barely see straight!" He said.

"Doc- I mean, Turner, we should go." Derpy said grabbing his shoulder.

"No way Derpy, he offended you, that is incredibly disrespectful. I won't allow it." He said.

"Derpy? Even her name is a fact that she is useless. Derpy couldn't take it. She used her wings and flew out of the ballroom.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor cried. He turned at this so-called 'Prince'.

"You think because you are so high and mighty that you can treat everypony anyway you want." He said, there was silence. The Doctor suddenly gave a huge punch in the nose to him.

"I don't think so! Next time, actually think about how the girl feels." He said and walked away, everypony moved out of the way as he moved across the room.

The Doctor went out to the garden, he immediately heard sniffling.

"Derpy?" He asked.

"D-doctor?" He heard a voice. He walked slightly down and found Derpy on the bench crying, her dress was now messy, her make-up was running, and she was t happy. Which didn't make a happy Doctor.

"Oh, Ditzy Doo. Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" The Doctor said.

"I'm…" She sniffled. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I ran out. I ruined the night." She said regretfully.

"No, I was the one who decided to take you here." He said.

"Doctor, if it wasn't for my eyes…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Miss. Hooves. You are perfect, they just can't see that. I have never met someone who is as fantastic as you." He said.

The Doctor got off the bench and held her hoof. Derpy blushed, 'is he doing what I think he's doing?' She asked herself.

"Tonight, was going to be perfect, I was going to ask you to dance then, in the middle of the dance floor, I had a whole speech planned. I was going to ask you in front of everypony… hehe, everypony…" Derpy rolled her eyes at his joke.

"But… maybe it's better, if I can ask here, when you are so beautiful in the moonlight. When we are alone so this can be… our special moment."

"Miss. Ditzy D- no, Derpy Hooves. Will you come follow me into the stars forever?" He asked, showing the ring. It was golden ring that matched her eyes and around it were TARDIS blue diamonds.

"Oh… Doctor! I…" Tears started to come out of her eyes.

"What! No, you weren't suppose to cry! Did I do something wrong?" He asked in distress.

Derpy giggled at his foolishness and pulled his head to a kiss. It wasn't completely special, no tongue, just a special way of saying.

Shut up.

She pulled away, the Doctor stared at her wide eyes.

"So… that isn't a no… right?" He asked.

The grey mare laughed, "It means, yes, Doctor, I will marry you." She said.

The Doctor grinned and pulled her down once again to a kiss.

When they pulled away, the Doctor finally asked,

"So, how do I put this on you?" He asked bring the box up.

Derpy took the ring and pulled it out of the box to revile a necklace.

"Oh…" He said.

"You have to put it on you know." She said holding it out to him.

"Oh! Of course." He said.

He put the necklace around her neck. It easily completed her dress and Derpy looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"Well," The Doctor said, "This calls for an adventure!" He said. Taking Derpy's hoof.

Derpy blinked, "Really?" She asked.

"Well, with you as my amazing fiancée I think we should celebrate. Adventures are a good way to start, then we could worry about the wedding." He said, as they were walking towards the time machine.

Derpy rolled her eyes, "Alright, soon-to-be husband, where to?" She asked. The Doctor blushed at the nickname. And opened the door of the box.

"Hmm… I don't know… what about dancing? I know this great planet that has a great place! Much better then those snotty stuck up ponies." He said. Derpy came in the TARDIS.

The Doctot slammed the door, "And good riddance!" He shouted playfully. He laughed and it's wasn't before long that Derpy joined in.

"Lets go shall we?" He asked.

"Okay! But, I know it's going to go wrong in someway or another." She said.

"Miss. Hooves, have a little faith in me!" He said.

"Doctor, it's just a fact." She said.

"Oh, whatever. You'll see that we can actually go dancing and not be interrupted by aliens taking over." He said.

"Fine, if I win, we go to the muffin planet again." She said. The Doctor gasped.

"And if I win, I get to chose where the wedding will be!" Derpy gasped.

"Fine." She said.

"Then lets go, Avantè!"

There goes the two lovers into space, but the true adventure begins. After, they take a stop at the muffin planet.

Yay! I don't really know what to say… this seems much more like a one-shot then just a prologue… oh well!

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


End file.
